


A Conversation

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: One half of a conversation overheard at Elsewhere University.





	A Conversation

“Hi Mom! How are you?”

“No, it’s not a bad time, go ahead!”

“I asked first.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s good!”

“Actually, about spring break...”

“No, Mom, I’m not going partying in Mexico. But- but I can’t go home either. I need to spend break on campus.”

“I already got it approved by my RA, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I know you were looking forward to seeing me- and I was looking forward to seeing you! But I can’t, at least not unless you come here. I can’t leave campus.”

“What do you mean ‘that’s what my car’s for’?”

“Oh. Ohhh. No, that’s not what I meant. I mean I literally can’t leave campus- and yes, I do mean literally.”

“If I tell you, do you promise to take it seriously? Because I’m being dead serious right now.”

“Okay. So what happened was, I ate some cupcakes that got left out in the common room- and they were really good cupcakes, honestly- but it turns out they were made by a fairy or something? So now I can’t leave their ‘realm’, which I guess is campus, because I’ve tried crossing the train tracks or the highway but I just. Can’t. Physically can’t.”

“I have  _not_  been watching too much anime! That doesn’t- that doesn’t even make sense!”

“You said you would take this seriously, remember?”

“Look, if you want to find out the truth, you come on campus, you start looking through mood rings, and then tell me I’ve been watching too much anime again.”

“Yes, you can come to campus! I’d like that, actually. I miss you guys. And bring Bowie if you come, I’ve been looking forward to spending time with him again.”

“Yeah, and that, of course.”

“I... don’t know if I’ll be able to come back for the summer, honestly. Maybe I’ll work something out by then, I don’t know. This all started last Tuesday so I’m still figuring it out myself.”

“I don’t know! I don’t know how this stuff works! All I did was eat some goddamn cupcakes- sorry for swearing- I know, I know...”

“Yes, I  _am_  being serious about this. Because it’s real. It sounds weird, I know, but it’s real.”

“I told you, I want to see you guys again, I just can’t come home. But you can come to me, it’s not that bad of a drive.”

“We can talk about this later, sure, but it won’t change that I can’t leave campus.”

“Like I said, go for it! Maybe if you visit you’ll get why this place is so messed up. Just don’t eat any food you see lying around... I was kidding, I knew you wouldn’t- yes, it probably was a bad idea in the first place, but the dining hall was closed and I was hungry...”

“My phone is always on- no it  _isn’t_  bad for the battery, I told you, that’s not how it works anymore- so just... call me when you’re ready to talk about this.” 

“Love you too.”

“Bye.”


End file.
